Lady of the House-Elves
by WinkyBells
Summary: Hi Peeps!! this is my latest mediocre-masterpiece. This time it's me, my sister, Hogwarts, and a whole army of House-elves. Hope you enjoy! Please R/R
1. Abduction

Lady of the House-Elves  
by WinkyBells  
  
Disclaimer: THERE IS NONE!  
  
A/N: HI!!!!! The first chapter may be a bit slow but bear with me. It gets better I assure you! OH!!! And one more thing, to all of you kind readers that like my story and review, I have a poll to be answered on the reviews. The story is based on me and my sister at Hogwarts. Who should I hook up with? 1. Fred Weasley, 2. George Weasley, 3. Harry Potter, 4. Draco Malfoy, 5. Remus Lupin are the choices. Please help!! Oh, and the screams that I do in this story are very Serena-like from Sailor Moon, and I'm not that big of an airhead. If you need to know anything else I'll tell you!  
  
NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!  
Chapter 1- The Abduction  
  
"Dobby, I am entrusting the delivery of this message to Nigel Thiggleby will be easily and quickly handled," Dumbledore said as he handed a parchment to Dobby. "Normally I wouldn't send messages like this but with the start-of-term one week away and everyone being busy, you understand, right?"  
"Of course, sir! Dobby is understanding Professor Dumbledore! Dobby will be leaving right now for his job..." he squeaked as he scampered toward the door.  
"Dobby, wait. Remember that we need those Billywigs for Hagrid's new students, and that you are going to be APPARATING. Please be careful."  
"Yes, yes, yes, and yes again, sir! Dobby is being most careful!" And with that Dobby bounded out of the door.  
  
Dobby ran outside and headed to Hogsmeade. As soon as he could he Disapparated, hoping that he would end up in the right place. But poor Dobby ended up in the wrong place. He landed in a living-room that belonged to a muggle family. He looked around, quite dazed mind you, at the TV that was playing angry Anime shows and lastly on the girl in the room. that was when she decided to scream.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all that was heard as she threw laundry aside and brandished a handheld Dirt Devil to block a possible attack.  
"Good miss," Dobby started as soon as he could be heard, " is this where Mr. Thiggleby lives? I must be getting this to him, miss."  
Slowly, she lowered the Dirt Devil. Then it hit her, " What is you name?"  
"Dobby, miss. Dobby is my name."  
"Are you, perchance, a house-elf?"  
"Yes, kind miss."  
Oh my GAW!" she shrieked in her normal, quasi-irritating manner as she ran and clasped his hands with her's, "You, you're, you exist, oh, wow! I, um, wait right here and let me get you some tea!" With that she ran to the kitchen, muttering crazily to herself, to get the coffee mugs.  
Dobby still didn't know whose house it was so he had to stay. He looked around the room and found that it was immaculate. The laundry lay in fresh, sweet-smelling piles and, with the exception of the few shirts and the basket that were thrown, it was perfect. 'So neat,' Dobby thought, 'neat as a house-elf's!'  
He sat in wide-eyed awe at the cleanliness of this house that had no house-elf until she returned.  
"This is so cool! I can't believe that Dobby is here. Never expected that you were real..." she blathered as she carried in two mugs of tea. The girl set the mugs down with precision born of experience and sat smiling.  
'She is like a house-elf! So careful. But she ISN'T a house-elf? Should I be..? Yes, yes I should be!'  
Draining the last bit out of the mug, Dobby jumped up and grabbed her wrist.  
"Nah-AH-AH-AH-AH!" she screamed while he said, " Dobby is taking kind Miss to Professor Dumbledore!" And forgetting about his earlier job he managed to Apparate with the girl back to Hogsmeade.  
  
A/N: That's the first chapter! Sorry if it's short. I never really describe myself so here it is: tall, long, brown hair, green eyes,and otherwise happy looking! And I have one thing to say, ALL THOSE WHO FLAME WILL NOT GET MY GOAT. Your opinions don't matter if they can't be expressed in a civil manner. The next chapter will be up soon!   
  
Bye!!  
WinkyBells *^-^* - Stars!!  
  



	2. Enrollment?

Lady of the House-Elves  
by WinkyBells  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter for all a ya' that liked the first! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 2: Enrollment?  
  
She sat wide-eyed on the sidewalk and something remarkable happened; she was speechless for one of the first times in her life. After a few minutes Dobby helped haul the girl to her feet and said, "Kind Miss, Dobby will be taking you to the Professor! Come!" With that the two walked toward the castle that lay beyond Hogsmeade.  
Forty-five minutes later, Dobby gained an audience with Dumbledore to discuss his 'guest'.   
"Professor Dumbledore, sir! I am asking if good Miss may be staying here at Hogwarts," Dobby asked excitedly.  
"Oh my," Dumbledore said, "always at the busiest times. Tell me, miss, where are you from, what is your name and how did you meet Dobby?"  
The girl, who had been fairly silent since landing in Hogsmeade, looked startled.  
"Uh, yeah, um, okay. I'm from America, the Midwest to be specific. My name is April but the family calls me Squab..."  
"Squab! Squab! See a house-elf name!" Dobby interrupted loudly.  
"Now, Dobby let her speak."  
"Well, cool, thanks man. Anyways, he showed up in my house while I was folding laundry, scared me somethin' awful, and I asked who he was and he told me. Well when I found out I was TOTALLY ecstatic. I mean, dang, I had a celebrity in the house. My sister would have died to meet Dobby."  
"Now child, what do you mean by *celebrity*," Dumbledore asked.  
"Man, my sister and I know everything about all of you. We've read the "Harry Potter" series, like, four times apiece," April replied.  
"So if you knew about Dobby and us then why were you frightened of him when he appeared?"  
"I never expected you guys to be REAL. My sister, Dawn, and I always thought that you guys were just the product of Miss Rowlings wonderful imagination," she explained. "Heeeey, how did she know about all of you?"  
Dumbledore chuckled, "I never knew Mum's books were so widespread."  
"You, you're her, she's...MUM?" April spluttered in disbelief.  
Standing up, Dumbledore came around and started to lead April and Dobby to the door.  
"Well Miss April, I can feel that you belong in this school. You will stay the night in the infirmary if that is suitable. And what of your sister?"  
"Dawn? Well, she's in Muncie at college. What about her?"  
"Hmmm. She may belong here, too. Right now, we need to worry about you. Tomorrow, I will have someone go with you to Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies. After that the two of you will go talk to your parents, and, lastly, you will go to your sister. Yes Dobby?"  
Dobby had been trying to get their attention for the last few minutes.  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I am wishing to ask kind Miss a question."  
"Yeah, Dobby," April said with a happy grin plastered on her face.  
"Dobby has been thinking. You WORK like a house-elf. CLEAN like a house-elf. But you are DIFFERENT from any house-elf. Maybe, if Miss would like, you could RULE the house-elves."  
April stared blankly at him and he decided to continue.  
"That way Miss could teach and help us," Dobby finished feeling sure she would say no. Instead, April placed a hand on his tiny shoulder.  
"Sure, Dobby. I would be glad to rule."  
Tears filled the eyes of the house-elf as he smiled and bowed, following Dumbledore and the house-elves ruler out of the door.  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter 2. Remember, please say who you would like to see me end up with in this. I feel so torn between all of the characters!! Decisions, decisions! See ya' again when I put up chapter 3!  
  
Love,   
WinkyBells *Boy, I'm tired. -yawn!- \^o^/*  
  



	3. Painting Diagon Alley Red

Lady of the House-Elves  
by WinkyBells  
  
A/N: Are you guys enjoying it? I hope so, I'm still stuck on who April(i.e. me) should get paired up with. If you review please, Please, PLEASE cast a vote. I put up the choices in the note in Chapter 1. Here we go to Chapter 3! Bye!!!  
  
Chapter 3- Painting Diagon Alley Red  
  
"I always get stuck with this sort of assignment. This is going to be a LONG trip." The doorknob to the infirmary creaked as the professor walked in.  
"Madame Pomfrey?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm here to take Miss Nagy to get her school things."  
"Of course. She's over here professor."   
Madame Pomfrey drew back a curtain to reveal April surrounded by house-elves combing her hair, bringing her gifts of socks and doorknobs; any excuse to meet their queen.  
"April you'r..."  
"Sorry, Ma'am, ya' need to hold on," she replied while quickly looking at her subjects.  
"Alright guys, I need to go but next time I come back we need to party again. Cool?"  
A high-pitched chorus of 'Yes Queen-Miss!' met her ears before Madame Pomfrey and the half-hidden professor were nearly trampled by a herd of pointy-eared house-elves returning to their jobs.  
"Sorry," April replied while putting on a set of mismatched hot pink and neon green plaid socks,"You were saying?"  
"Yes. The professor is ready to take you to Diagon Alley."  
"Groovy. Who is it?"  
Madame Pomfrey stepped aside to reveal a tall sallow man with waxy skin and greasy hair glaring at April.  
He got a disgruntled look on his face before stepping forward to make an introduction.  
"My name is Professor...AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" Professor Snape screamed as she made a flying leap, knocked him down and sat on his chest.  
"EEEE! It's YOU!!! You are SSOO COOL! I can't believe it!..." she bubbled as she sat on his chest. Madame Pomfrey stared at the two, mouth agape, before busting up with laughter. She hadn't seen Snape that surprised since James Potter had lined his desk with Fillibuster Fireworks and set them off in class when they were 5th years.  
"GET OFF ME, YOU IMPERTINENT MUGGLE CHILD!!!" he screamed at her.  
She chuckled and quickly removed herself from his person. After he had stood up and dusted himself off he saw her chuckle as she watched him.  
"What?" he said, scowling.  
Suddenly, she latched onto his arm and said,"I can't wait to tell Dawn how CUTE you are when you're angry!"  
Professor Snape started to blush when he saw Madame Pomfrey laughing at the teenager that couldn't be pried off his arm with a crowbar and started to make his way to Hogsmeade.  
"Miss, I will ask you this once," he started,"Get OFF!"  
"Nope."  
'I have to get this girl off me,' he thought urgently. He quickly thought of the various spells he knew and figured that the Removal Spell was in order.  
"Amotio."  
Snape's arm slid form her grasp without her noticing. Smirking, he tapped her head. When she looked up and saw that he was free, April snapped her gaze away from him in disgust.   
"I won," Snape muttered as they got into Hogsmeade and Apparated to Diagon Alley.  
* * * * * * * * *   
"PRETTIES!!!!" April squealed with delight when they arrived.  
"Quiet! Don't embarrass me, you obnoxious child," Snape said angrily before he started pushing her threw the street.  
"Where are we goin' first, Snapey?" she asked politely.  
"To get your wand, and never call me *shudder* 'Snapey' again."  
"Awwww, c'mon Snapey. Ya' gotta learn to lighten up!" she said jovially while clapping him on the back with enough force to make him stumble.  
'Nasty, little worm,' he thought as they stepped threw the door of Ollivander's.  
"Why, Severus Snape! Who is this beautiful? A daughter?" Mr. Ollivander inquired with wide, amused eyes. Snape's lips curled into a psychotic, forced smile.  
"I think NOT, Mr. Ollivander. She's a new student and I was sent to supervise the purchasing of her school supplies."  
Mr. Ollivander turned his attention to April and started to bustle around the shop getting various wands for her to try while naming the size, kind, and core for each wand. After an hour Snape was asleep and April's arm was starting to get tired.  
"Hmmmm. Difficult customer," Ollivander said before a thought struck him.  
"Vivacious girl with much power needs a special wand!" Ollivander exclaimed while digging in his storeroom.  
"HERE!"  
He stepped out of the storeroom and thrust a wand into her hand and said,"Here. One of a kind. 11 inches, Tiki wood, and a unicorn hair. Try it."  
"Okay," she said with renewed excitement. April took the wand into her hand and twirled it around, sparks of exotic fuschia and chartreuse flew through the air, before the wand tip came to rest before the sleeping Severus. A puff of lilac-colored smoke filled the shop along with the sweet scent of jasmine and roses. When the smoke cleared Mr. Ollivander and April stood in shock.  
"A powerful witch, indeed," said Ollivander.  
"I didn't mean to," April giggled as Snape stirred.  
"Mmmm. What is that heavenly smell? AAAAHHHH!!!!" he screamed, mortified as he looked down at his robes. April's first attempt at a spell had managed to cause Snape's robes to blossom with unearthly large, sparkling jasmines and roses.  
"I KNOW YOU DID THIS, YOU NASTY CHILD! SOMEHOW OR ANOTHER I KNOW YOU DID THIS!!!!!!!" he bellowed before he changed his robes back and asked for the price of her wand.  
"I really am sorry, Snapey. It was an accident. REALLY," April said, sincerely, for the hundredth time in the past two hours.  
'Sure,' he thought while saying,"It doesn't matter. I'll go get your familiar while your fitted. What animal would you want?"  
She thought a moment and said,"Well, the wand is tropical, sooooo...I WANT A PEACOCK!"  
"What?!"  
"Fine, fine. How about a Macaw? Make sure he's pretty. With lots A COLORS!" she yelled as she opened the door to Madame Malkin's.  
"Ooooo, Pretties."  
"What school, dear?"  
"Uhhh. Hogwarts."  
"Alright. Up on the stool."  
Madame Malkin started to fit her while April started yammering.  
"Can you make this with iridescent silk? How about chiffon? Ooo! I want that in green!"  
"Miss Nagy, you only need black robes," Snape said threateningly as he walked in and sat down.  
April pulled herself into a position of stature and said in a soft and steely voice,"I am a queen. My people chose me as their monarch and I will look presentable for them." "Hence," she whispered menacingly,"I will have a regal wardrobe."  
Surprised by the sudden, extreme shift of temperaments, Severus asked Madame Malkin to take down April's requests and have the bill sent to him. And with that final purchase they set out to America.  
  
A/N: WOO HOO!!! Snapey foots my clothing bill! What a swell guy! I hope that you guys didn't mind this chapter being a bit long. I think this has to be one of my favorites so far. It was fun to write and funner to read. I gotta go, I have to work on a speech for English. I HATE english!!! GRRRR!!!! Later, Peeps!  
  



	4. A New Day Starts With Dawn

Lady of the House-Elves  
By WinkyBells  
  
A/N: Hey THERE!!!!! It's been awhile since I updated. Sorry about that I was busy with finals. But now that that's over I'll have time to bring you more of the story. Talk to you later!  
  
Chapter 4: A New Day Starts With Dawn  
  
Severus and April walked through the Ball State campus. "I'm glad that's over," Snape said,"I hate dealing with parents."  
"But mine were cool with it," April said.  
"Doesn't matter. I don't like dealing with parents," Snape said as they came to the girls dorm doors.  
"Alright Snapey, magic the locks."  
"What?"  
"Well, it's either magic the locks or stand out here, lookin' like freaks, waitin' for someone to let us in."  
"I see your point."  
Snape tapped the lock and the doors swung open. April jumped into the hallway, rolled across the floor, and leaped into her Charlie's Angels stance.  
"Was that really necessary?" Snape asked, not sure whether to be amused, annoyed, or embarrassed.  
April smiled and said,"Yeah! It was pretty fun. You should try it."  
"No thank you," he replied coldy as they stood before her sister's door and read the message board,  
"At the shop. Be back soon. Bye!!  
Dawn ^_^"  
"Great, now we have to go walking around this whole, bloody campus," Snape growled before his wrist was seized.  
"I KNOW WHERE THE SHOP IS!" April laughed loudly, as she took off running with a sullen Professor in tow.  
"LET GO OF ME, YOU IRRITATING FUNGUS!" Snape yelled as they careened through the halls of a building.  
"OK," April said while coming to an abrupt stop and swinging Severus into the wall.  
"Sorry!" she giggled and opened the door to the shop.  
'I really hate that child,' Snape thought as he realized how much brick could hurt when it was embedded in his flesh.  
April tiptoed into the shop and saw a redhead using a power drill. She waited until the drill was out of her hands before screaming,"HEEEEY WHEEZY!!!"  
"WINKY!!!!!" the redhead screeched in reply before giving her a hug.  
"How come you're here? Where's Mom and Pop? How did you get here?" Dawn asked.  
"Well Dawn...I'm going to a new school and I came here through the courtesy of -"  
"Me," Snape said as he came in through the door.  
"Dawn, I would like you to meet Snapey in the flesh," April said after she saw how Dawn and Snape gazed at each other. Snape stepped forward and took Dawn's hand,"A pleasure to meet you. Is that, perhaps, jasmine and roses."  
"Why, yes it is," Dawn replied, breathlessly.  
'OK. This is beginning to suck. Too mushy," thought April.  
"Alright, enough schmoozing. Is she in, Snapey?"  
"Yes, she belongs at the school."  
"Cha-Ching!"  
And Miss April."  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't call me Snapey," he said coldly.  
The trio went and packed up Dawn's things with the girls devising ways to get their walkmans to work in the castle. They walked to a secluded area and, as they Apparated back to Hogsmeade, Snape thought,'Now I have TWO to deal with. At least the older one is cute.'  
  
A/N: Sorry this one is kinda short. The next chapter will be longer I promise. I'll be back later! Bye!!!!!!  
  



	5. First Day (Oh no...)

Lady of the House-Elves  
by WinkyBells  
  
A/N: Another chapter!!! How exciting! I just want to thank all of you that have been keeping up with the story. It really makes me feel good. Oh! I almost forgot! I have one part in here that I lifted from other stuff. From Blast From the Past with the Early French Colloquialism remark. Have to give props to the person that thought that line up. I love it!! I want you to know that I also have other stories under the same name. Please r/r! Now, on with the show!!!  
  
Chapter 5: First Day(Oh no...)  
  
The girls stayed at Hogwarts the last few days before the start-of-term. April and Dawn had fun their last few days of freedom by visiting Hagrid and getting the elves together for wild games of tag, hide-n-seek, all the things that children do. But, finally, the big day came for April and Dawn to don their new regalia and to be introduced to the students.  
"Dawn-Dawn, I'm so nervous! What if I'm a Slytherin? Eeee! I don't want that to happen!" April whispered nervously.  
"Don't worry about it, Squab. You'll get into a good place. Now, go!"  
"But I..."  
"GO!" Dawn whispered, before shoving April into the Great Hall. Murmurs went through the crowd as Dumbledore introduced her.  
"This is our newest student. Her, and her sister, are from America and this young lady has been crowned queen of the house-elves. May I present April Nagy."  
April stood before the crowd in hunter-green silk robes held by a gold belt with a gold circlet crown resting on her unbound, oaken tresses. She bowed, slightly, and placed the Sorting Hat onto her head. A few moments later the Hat shouted ,"Gryffindor!" and April beamed as she jumped up, removed the hat, and ran to the table.  
'Wow, HOTTIES!' April thought as she sat next to Hermione and the guys and watched her sister get sorted into Gryffindor, all the while noticing the Weasley Twins staring quite intently at the Queen-Miss, herself.   
"Squab! We're in!" shouted Dawn while their fellow Gryffindors screamed with delight.  
"YEAH, BABY!!" April replied as Neville, red-faced, offered Dawn his chair and they sat down to eat.  
The girls quickly became friends with the Weasley family, Hermione, Harry, and the other Gryffindors. After everyone was stuffed, fat and happy, the Houses started to file out to their dorms.  
"What was the password again?" Neville asked.  
"BAT-TOES!" someone shouted.  
The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open allowing the students to go to bed. The next morning April woke early, got dressed, and went to wake Dawn.  
"Wheezy," she whispered to no avail. "Wheezy. WAKE UP GOLDILOCKS!" she said loudly while shaking her sister.  
"Whathe..?"  
"C'mon! Let's go get breakfast," April said hurriedly.  
"Do they have salad?"  
"I'll get Winky to fix you a salad. Now c'mon!"  
Dawn got dressed and they bounded down to the Great Hall. April asked Winky to bring Dawn a salad with fat-free Italian dressing as the Hall started to fill up more. Soon after the post arrived with Kiwi, April's macaw, carrying her schedule.  
"Ah, crap. I've got Potions with the Slytherins today," April sighed, "Maybe I can blow up someone's cauldron."  
"You better look out," Dawn warned while Fred and George started to hit each other in a fight over who would get to sit by April, "I don't think Professor Snape likes you."  
"Nah," said April as Fred settled next to her with mussed hair and a rapidly blackening eye, "Snapey thinks I'm cool. After the flower-incident, I think we bonded."  
"Flower-incident?" Fred questioned as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat down. April relived her and Snape's adventures in Diagon Alley. By the time Dawn and April reached the end of the tale Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were laughing hysterically and Hermione was scowling.  
"You really shouldn't be disrespectful to the professors," Hermione started.  
"She was just having a bit of fun," Harry stated, "Hey! We need to get to class!"  
"Bye Dawn-Dawn!"  
"Have fun, and don't give the Professor a hard time," Dawn shouted.  
"I'll try!" April screamed as the four of them ran down the halls to the dungeons. The Slytherins and Gryffindors stood outside the door with visible tension. Just as a fight was about to break out Professor Snape flung the door open as he said, "In. NOW." The students flooded in and took their seats as Snape frowned at them all before beginning the lesson. After that he told everyone to get out their cauldrons and to start making a Restorative Draught with their partners.  
"I'll cut up the Mandrake roots, if you put stuff in," April told Ron as she grabbed the knife.  
"OK."  
April began to dice the roots when she saw that they were supposed sliced.  
"Awww shit!"  
"What was that," Snape said from behind as he added with a sneer, "Your Highness?"  
April straightened quickly, ideas acing through her head, before thinking, 'I hope this works like in the movie!'  
"It's, uh, early French COLLOQUIALISM!" April managed to splutter out while looking kinda innocent, "It means, um, 'Awfully Good'!" April continued to grin as the class held it's collective breath, waiting for the screaming to begin. But Snape just stood there, regarding her, before saying, "Well, you're not as big of a heathen as one would think ," and he swept away to the Slytherin half of the class. He looked into Draco and Millicent's cauldron and said loudly, "Shit, Malfoy, shit," and walked off. It was all the Gryffindors could do to keep from busting out laughing for the rest of the class.  
A half-hour later, Harry, April, Ron, and Hermione were heading toward Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
"I wonder who's teaching it this year?" April asked, "Hope he's not a wanker." Hermione raised an eyebrow and chuckled while Harry and Ron laughed openly. They continued on and April started to space out from looking at the hall decorations.  
"Hey! Check out this tapestry you guys!" exclaimed April to silence. "Guys?"  
She turned around and saw that she had strayed and was now lost. As panic set in she started to run down the halls at breakneck speeds and after 5 minutes April started to hyperventilate.  
"Gotta...(huff)...find...(pant,puff)class..," she panted before running into a very toned chest.  
"Miss?" was all she heard before passing out into the owner of the chest's arms.  
"Miss. Miss," a kind voice called to April as she tasted something sweet being fed to her.  
'Mmmm, chocolate. I think I could dig this guy,' April thought, 'This could be the the beginning of something sweet! Better take a look at him.' April's eyelids fluttered before she opened her eyes and looked at her rescuer. A tall, lanky, pale man with silver-framed glasses, tattered robes and light brown hair flecked with gray stared at her with kind smile on his face.  
"I don't believe I know you personally. Which makes you the House-Elf Queen, right?" he said as he helped her up.  
"You, you're,...Professor Lupin," she stated, too awestruck at how fine he looked in the flesh to say anything else.  
"Yes. And you must be Miss April Nagy," Remus said while smiling, "What is your next class, Your Highness?"  
"Uh. It's your class and, please, just call me April," she replied breathlessly to the man that had stolen her heart.  
"Well then! Would you do me the honor," Lupin asked while offering the crook of his arm, "of allowing me to escort you to class?"  
"Sure. Why not?" April said as she took his arm and began walking. She snuggled into his arm and sighed happily as he began to ask her some questions.  
"Have you been enjoying your first day?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you met Harry and the other Gryffindors?"  
"Uh huh. I was with Ron and them earlier."  
"So, I'm curious, how did you get lost?"  
"I *blush* wasn't paying attention to where we were going and I took a few wrong turns."  
"Well, at least you were found. We're here," he finished as he opened the door and they stepped into the class. The Professor released April as Ron came up looking worried.  
"Where did you go? We couldn't find you and if anything had happened they would have made me tell your sister!!" he exclaimed, "She'd kill me if that'd happened."  
Lupin asked for quiet, which was readily produced, and began to give some background information on vampires.  
'Wow, he's hot! The Weasley boys are nice, even Malfoy's not bad looking, but Remus is a man,' April thought as her eyes glossed over.  
"...Miss April?" the professor asked.  
"I love you," she said.  
"Excuse me?"  
" I mean, I love your teaching style," April covered up while blushing and asking for him to repeat his question. After she answered, April slouched down while trying to remain unobtrusive the rest of the period.  
  
A/N: I hope you all realize that I really DO love Remus Lupin. Just the name gives me shivers. *sigh. My professor. Mine. MINE!! MINE!!!!!!!* (blushes) Oops. Got a little carried away! Well I gotta go and work on the story somemore. Later!! WinkyBells  
  



	6. Insult and Injury

Lady of the House-Elves  
By: WinkyBells  
  
A/N: Hey, hey, hey!!!! Here's the next chapter, you guys! Sorry that it took so long but I've been struggling with writer's block/lack of inspiration. NOT GOOD BED FELLOWS. If I have any credits-to-people I'll put them at the bottom. And I would like to thank all of you that have been reading the story and have given me great reviews. *Gives the nice reviewers big hug and kiss* THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!! You guys have made me feel special! Well, on with the show...  
  
Chapter 6: Insult And Injury  
  
April was doing her homework when Dawn came to get her for dinner. They sat down and started to chatter about their first day.  
"So Dawn, since you're not a student, what do you do here?" April asked before stuffing some potatoes into her face.  
"Well," she started, "I'm a teacher's aide. While I help them with papers and stuff, I learn about magic."  
"Speakin' of magic! Check this action out," the Queen-Miss exclaimed as she pulled out her wand, "Now to find some poor, unsuspecting sap."  
Fred and the others heard this and started to point out people they would like to see embarrassed.  
"How about Draco Malfoy," Ginny offered timidly. April's eyes swung towards Malfoy as he came walking by with a bookbag in hand. 'Perfect!' she thought.  
"OK! It's not much but I'm proud of it," she said, "Diffindo!"  
Draco's bag split in two and laughter rang through the Hall as he stalked toward Harry.  
"I know you did that Potter. I swear..." he started.  
"Hey! At least give credit where it's due," April said calmly as she stood up and walked to Draco.  
"And who do you think you are?" he challenged. She smirked at him, stood up straight, and whistled. The high-pitched sound traveled through the castle, echoing after she had stopped.  
"I am a Queen."  
As soon as she said this, 15 house-elves including Dobby and Winky appeared with a loud 'CRACK!'  
"Yes, Queen-Miss Squab?" they squeaked.  
"Squab?" Malfoy laughed as he started to walk away, "I wouldn't waste my time on someone named 'Squab'. Even if they're good-looking."  
"Would Queen-Miss like us to mob him?" a strong, brown elf with a round nose inquired.  
"If it brings you joy, my friends, so be it. Just remember: don't hurt him too much and come see me when you're finished "playing." Bye!" she said cheerfully as they scampered toward Malfoy, picked him up and started to play catch.  
The meal continued on pleasantly since the professors found the spectacle oddly humorous and the smiles on the elves faces melted almost everyone's hearts. After awhile, the elves set a near-ill Draco back at his table and went back to April as she asked.  
"And what is your name?" April asked the brown one.  
"My name is being Teeny, Queen-Miss!"  
"Teeny! How cute! Hey, tell the others that I've got some plans for the weekend, so they need to expect me around 10:30 in the morning."  
"Yes, Queen-Miss!"  
"You can go and just call me Squab."  
"Yes, Queen-Miss!" they exclaimed as they disappeared.  
"Gotta get 'em to stop calling me that."  
About five minutes later the whole group was heading back to the dorms. After a lengthy whispered fight between the Weasley twins and Harry, George and Harry smoothly drew alongside April, one on each side. 'She's so pretty! I wonder if she'd go out with me,' Harry thought as they walked along. 'She likes me. I can tell. April would pick me over Fred anyday,' thought George as he smirked to himself.  
When they got to the dorm everyone went to work on their homework. Except for George and Fred, who were determined to try and blow something up that night. At about 10:45 PM everybody started to pack up and go to bed. The next day Ron, Harry, and April had Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. Their first two classes were fine and April was good at Charms. She even beat Hermione Granger at the skill, but Care of Magical Creatures was the class she was looking forward to most. When they got there, April ran toward the makeshift corral, looked around and saw the most beautiful sight. A wide array of shimmering, metallic horses with huge wings stood baying at the gate, each with a horn of precious metal or stone on their heads.  
"Aw right! C'mon over an' the class'll start!" Hagrid shouted. The students gathered as Hagrid began his lesson.  
"This 'ere is a Pegacorn. A long time back, some wizards found 'em in the Black Forest. Now, the way to treat 'em is, well, kinda like the Hippogriff..."  
"Aw, NO! I'm not coming near them if they're like those stupid things!" Malfoy yelled. Before Hagrid could reply April piped up with a resounding, "Nancy-boy!"  
"Thank ya'! Jus' what I was thinkin'. Anyways, ya' gotta treat 'em with respect. If ya' try to touch 'em they don't like 'ya, then you'll probably get coupla' broken ribs. Anyone wanna try?"  
"ME!" shouted April, looking very excited. Harry and Ron watched nervously as April made her toward a silver mare. Once again, April straightened and put on her regal air before approaching the Pegacorn. She stood before the mare and sank to one knee while bowing her head before whispering, "From one matriarch to another, I bring you greetings and my service, if need be."  
She knelt before the Pegacorn until the mare lowered her head and touched the tip of her silver horn to April's forehead.  
'Your greetings and service are welcome, Young Matriarch. My people call me Argenta. You may rise,' the mare told April through thought. As the Queen-Miss rose she asked, 'May the others enter, Argenta?'  
'Only if they are respectful. And what is your name, Young Matriarch?'  
'April. Please excuse me while I tell my classmates to enter.' April took her hand off of the mare and said, "Alright y'all! You can come in but be nice, quiet, and there will be no disrespectin'!"  
Harry and Ron stepped forward, dragging Neville with them, and entered the corral. April moved toward Neville, took his arm and tried to calm him down.  
"Don't be scared, Neville. Here, let me help, okay?" she asked gently.  
Neville shook his head 'Yes' and let her lead him toward Argenta.  
"Alright Neville, first kneel down. Okay, that's good! Now tell her that you're at her service and wait."  
"I, I, I..., I'm at your service," Neville stuttered nervously.  
'Please go easy on him, Argenta,' April thought to the horse.  
'He seems petrified. Are you sure he is trustworthy?'  
'Neville's timid, but he's got a heart of gold.'  
Argenta placed her horn on his head and Neville started beaming. April looked around at the students as Neville stood petting Argenta. She watched Draco as he started making a nuisance of himself.  
"Hey, Crabbe, I think this horse is as dumb as you are," Malfoy laughed as the metallic blue horse bayed and fumed. It started to shake it's head at Malfoy and shove him.  
"HEY!" shouted Draco as the horse reared up to kick him. April ran towards the horse and leaped in front of Draco, allowing the horse to kick her instead. The Pegacorn kicked her twice and placed it's head on her shoulder.  
'Your Highness, a thousand apologies! It was not my intention to harm you,' the horse thought as Argenta yelled, 'Safir! You impudent colt! When I tell you to stop, I mean immediately!'  
'It's alright,' April thought, 'Nothin' I can't handle.'  
"April! Are you alright?" Ron yelled as April was lifted to her feet by an unknown set of arms.  
"You're gonna take her inta' Madame Pomfrey, NOW!" Hagrid shouted at Malfoy.  
"I'm not carrying a mudblood in!"  
"DO IT OR WE SEE THA' HEADMASTER!!!" Hagrid screamed, signaling that Draco was going to do what he was told. Draco put April's arm around his neck and, with surprising strength, picked her up and started toward the castle. They walked in almost total silence, except for the occasional complaint about how unfair it was that he had to carry her. They entered the school and were climbing the stairs when Draco said, "I guess I should say thanks, Mudblood."  
"Why? I didn't do it for you."  
"What?"  
"I figured that if I didn't do that, you'd go runnin' to Daddy and try to get rid of Hagrid. I did it for Hagrid, not you," April sighed while turning her head away from his face.  
"That was nice."  
If that's pity, you're cruel. If it's sarcasm, that's worse."  
"No, that was really nice," Draco whispered.  
April just stared at him, thoroughly confused by what he said, as he opened the door to the infirmary and set her on a bed. He called to Madame Pomfrey and before he left, said, "Thanks," and gave her a peck on the cheek. Madame Pomfrey came in and asked what had happened. When April replied, Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at the dumbfounded-looking student.  
"I'll get my wand, and you'll be back to class in no time."  
April sat there, fingertips lightly touching her cheek, and thought, "I don't know whether to feel disgusted or privileged.' And still trying to sort it out, she was heading back to class in five minutes.  
  
A/N: There it is! Hope you enjoyed this part! Bye!!!  
  



	7. The Flurries Are Flyin' Free

Lady of the House-Elves  
by WinkyBells  
  
A/N: HHHHHIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I promise it won't take that long for the next chapter. I would like to thank some of my reviewers(these are the ones that I can remember so this is to all who gave me great reviews!!!) : Thanks to... MindTaker and Draca. I'll have to write the other reviewers names down! Oh, and the title to this section may sound strange but I'll explain it at the end of the chapter, 'k? Alright! Let's get goin'...  
  
Chapter 7: The Flurries Are Flyin' Free!!!!  
  
The next few weeks of classes passed rather uneventfully. April excelled at Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. Divination was particularly fun because she got the chance to refine her talent at bullshitting her way through a paper. Dawn and April organized big parties on the weekends in the Common Room and made-up some new games. On Saturdays and Sundays April organized the House-Elf staff into classes and taught them tips about laundry, dishes and she and Dawn taught Magic Refinement and Self-Defense. When she wasn't partying, studying, or teaching, April helped Dawn with starting House aerobics and went about with her two favorite pastimes: bugging Snape and Hottie-Hunting. Hottie-Hunting included girl-talks, spying, and having the house-elves leave mints with anonymous perfumed tags on people's pillows.  
One warm Saturday afternoon, April took Ron, Harry, the Weasley twins, Ginny, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Hermione out by the lake to play "Accio." "Accio" was where a group of kids got in a circle with one in the middle. The middle person spun around, eyes closed, stopped, pointed and yelled "Accio!!" and whatever came off, came off.   
"Who's gonna spin first?" Parvati asked.  
They stood, debating, and finally picked April.  
"Squab! Remember don't get caught," Dawn said as she worked on papers by the lake.  
"Yeah, yeah," she muttered as she closed her eyes and spun. Meanwhile, Snape came outside and headed toward the group of students. 'What are they planning now?' Snape thought as he broke through the circle.  
"ACCIO!" screamed April as she pointed her wand towards Snape and opened her eyes.  
"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!"  
Snape's clothes went flying toward April; shoes and all. One of the shoes clocked her in the forehead, but she got back up to apologize and saw everyone, including Dawn, staring at a butt-naked Snape.  
"WHOA!!" she said with wide-eyes. Snape looked around and saw some bushes.  
"TWO HANDS THERE, PROFESSOR!!!" April called before he decided to go for cover. When he was well-hidden, he started screaming for his wand and about how that was so many points from Gryffindor.  
The girls were giggling, the guys were near retching, and Dawn sat there red-faced as April folded Snape's clothes, placed his shoes on top, grabbed his wand, and walked over.  
"You really shouldn't be running around here naked," she said as she approached.  
"ROTTEN LITTLE GIRL!!!! A THOUSAND POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND 4 MONTHS DETENTION!" Snape screamed at the girl holding his clothes.  
"Pretty strong words for a naked man," April scoffed at him," Now. You scratch my back and I scratch yours."  
"How so?"  
"You, don't take any points away or give us detentions and I, give you your clothes and no one else has to know about this."  
"Fine! Now give me my ROBES!"  
April handed Severus his robes and, with much rustling, Snape pulled his robes on and took off for the castle. As she watched him, robes billowing in the breeze, April couldn't help but sigh as she thought, 'Too bad it wasn't Lupin.'  
They went back to the Common Room, the boys still whimpering because they saw Snape naked. The girls decided to go to the library to finish their homework and talk. April was putting the final touches on a Charms paper when Lavender tossed her quill aside and looked at April.  
"You do realize that almost every guy in school likes you," Lavender said to April.  
"Huh?" April replied as she looked up.  
"All the guys think that you're the hot item. They all Love YOU," she said, exasperated.   
"Really?" April said while she saw the girls nod in agreement.  
"Well, I really have found my place."  
The conversation ended when Professor McGonagall came and took April to her first flying lesson. A student was going to be her teacher and McGonagall didn't seem the least bit happy. As they got to the Quidditch field McGonagall said,"Be courteous but be careful," and left.  
'Ooooo-kay,' she thought as she stepped onto the grass and saw her 'teacher'.  
"Hey Mudblood," Malfoy said,"Hope you don't fall off and die today."  
Suddenly April, sick of being called 'Mudblood', struck a very Sailor Moon-esque pose and shouted,"You're being a jerk and that just won't fly!!"  
" 'Course it will, it's a broom," he said, puzzled.  
"No, no, no, that's not what I meant! Nevermind. Let's get this over with."  
So they began the lesson. Draco grew increasingly irritated with the beautiful girl that took to a broomstick with incredible grace and ease. 'I can't believe it! She's better on a broom then I am!' he thought as he saw her go into a dive and pull up into set of somersaults. After the lesson ended they went to the door together and, just as before, Draco kissed her cheek.  
'Boy, he's weird,' she thought as she walked along. April didn't notice the gargoyle she passed that seemed to be guarding the wall. With a loud thud April tripped and fell because one of her shoelaces broke.  
"AWWW, FUDGE-BUNNIES!" she exclaimed.  
At the word 'Fudge-bunnies' the gargoyle jumped aside and a door opened. 'No way,' thought April as she pulled off her shoes and entered the open passage. She climbed the stairs and could hear voices in Dumbledore's office.  
"All of you know that Voldemort is gaining more power."  
"But there hasn't been signs of You-Know-Who since last year!"  
" I know, Minerva, but the fact is that he's gaining strength. We have to keep our guard up. Severus have you learned anything new?"  
"Nothing that I haven't already reported, Headmaster."  
"Has Padfoot learned anything else, Remus?"  
"Unfortunately, no."  
'Wow, heavy stuff!' April thought as a shoe slipped from her hand.  
"What was that?"  
'Damn!' she thought while grabbing her shoe and jogging down the steps.  
"Severus, see what that was!"  
'Damn, I need a spell! Damn, I need my wand! Damn, damn, damn, damn! Invisibilis, invisibilis, invisibilis,' April chanted silently as she saw Snape running toward her.  
"Where is she? I know it was her. Somehow it was her!" Severus muttered as he went right by April. She couldn't believe that he had passed her by, that she wondered if she really was invisible. April looked at her hand and gasped because it wasn't there.   
'Wow! Gotta find Dawn and tell her,' April thought as she turned to run to the Common Room. Instead, she stopped and, realizing that she was really sweaty from the running, thought,'But first, I'm gonna go take a shower,' and trudged to the bathrooms.  
  
A/N: Hope y'all liked it!! The story behind this chapter's title is pretty good. I have this friend named Molly and her mom is very loud, boisterous, open, etc. But one day I went over to Molly's house and we were talking in her room with the door open when her momma comes up the stairs and says, while holding her bra in her hand, "Molly, my Flurries are flyin' free." With that she just walked into her room, closed the door and took a nap. It was one of the funniest things I've witnessed in my life!! Of course you all should know that the following are credits: Sailor Moon, I really like that show! And 'Fudge-bunnies' I lifted from the cartoon 'Freakazoid', that's another one that I like but both of the shows aren't on anymore!!!! Bogus! And I want everyone to know that Hotti-Hunting belongs to my friend Kristi and I. Until next time, Peeps. Bye!!  
WinkyBells ; )  
  



End file.
